Japanese Patent No. 3461122 discloses a method for manufacturing bulky paper, comprising the steps of transporting a fiber sheet having a moisture content of 50-85% by weight to a patterning step including an opening pattern net around a sucker to perform suction in the state of holding the fiber sheet on the above-described opening pattern net, applying a heat quantity of 5 kcal/kg or more to the fiber sheet by spraying steam by a heat quantity applicator simultaneously with or before and after the suction to apply the fiber sheet with a pattern corresponding to the opening pattern net, and then obtaining patterned bulky paper by drying in a drying step.
However, the inventor(s) has recognized that since the bulky paper described in Japanese Patent No. 3461122 is the fiber sheet applied with the pattern corresponding to the opening pattern net by pressing the fiber sheet containing predetermined moisture on the opening pattern net, which is a substrate, by the jet pressure of steam, a shape with concavities and convexities, made by the pattern net might easily be destroyed when rewinding or a slit is made and the bulk is difficult to maintain. Further, since the pressing pattern application is performed by the pressure of vapor, it might be difficult to maintain a shape in a wet state unless a thermoplastic fiber and/or the like are used similarly to the embossment technique. Further, the paper is made to be bulky by pressing the fiber sheet to apply the shape with concavities and convexities; however, since fibers are not moved, its fiber density is equivalent to or partially higher than that of the sheet prior to the application of the shape. Further, the paper is a fiber sheet which is not subjected to fiber entanglement and might require a strong agent and/or the like for maintaining strength. Further, due to the shape of concavities and convexities applied by the pattern net, its use as a wipe reduces a contact area, and therefore, wiping-off properties might deteriorate.